It is proposed that the interdepartmental cancer education program for medical students, allied health personnel, house staff, post residency trainees, and practicing physicians at the University of Kansas Medical Center be further enhanced and magnified through the use of special consultants, seminars, audio visual aids and special teaching devices. The Education Committee, which is now fully integrated into the Mid-America Cancer Center Program will make a specific effort in two critical areas: 1) Outreach - To indentify and satisfy education needs of physicians at the community level in the region. 2) To develop techniques to evaluate the entire cancer teaching effort. In addition, through the cancer center, the oncologic education efforts of the University of Kansas-Lawrence, and Kansas State University-Manhattan, will be integrated into the medical center program with the specific goals of improving college level cancer education and to recruit talented scientists into the cancer area at an early age.